Jealous Pain
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: Kabuto makes a mark on Sasuke that haunts him even a year afterwards. Good thing Kakashi is there to heal all wounds, even IF Sasuke was a bit in the denial stage. KakaSasu KabuSasu


**Konnichi wa!**

**No explanation necessary I hope! Sixth oneshot!**

**Hope ya like it!**

**Jealous Pain**

Sasuke was sitting at the table, his arms crossed on the wood and his head resting upon them.

_He's still not back yet. _

He was supposed to be asleep – but he could only blink, staring at the door, listening to the silence.

_Where is he? _

The silence was deafening. That night – Sasuke hated it –

_He's supposed to be here. _

– hated the silence because it reminded him how empty the apartment was.

_What if something happened? _

The clock on the wall made the only noise, its anonymous, oblivious ticking making Sasuke itch to scratch his nails deep into the polished wood under his arms – or at least throw a hammer at the bloody thing.

_No – don't think that – he's a Jounin, dammit! _

But he couldn't stop thinking that. As the seconds slipped into minutes and the minutes into hours, thoughts of death even more hideous than the last revolved like mad inside his head.

_No! He will not die! He promised! _

It was now 92 hours since he was supposed to get back. It had taken everything Sasuke had to convince Tsunade not to classify him as a missing nin.

_But why am I so worried? He's a ninja – he can take care of himself. _

Yes – he was worried – worried like hell and if the bastard didn't appear in the next five minutes he swore he was going to cry. He buried his face in his crossed arms, fighting to keep from doing just that as his eyes began to burn.

The door opened. Sasuke's head shot up. He was at the door in an instant.

"KAKASHI!"

His arms were around the Jounin – arms were around him – warm, comforting things that assured him that everything was all right.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Kakashi! Damn you – what took you so long? I was ready to get out there and find you myself –"

A face against his silenced him, and there was no talking for a while.

…

"Ngh – Kakashi…" he murmured from underneath the warm body that had collapsed upon him mere minutes after the Jounin had returned, the form snoring softly. "You should really take a shower. You smell like sweat."

_(AND BLOOD)_

The Jounin just snuggled closer. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He pushed up at the body above him. "Kakashi – c'mon – I already let you stay here for three fuckin' hours – get off me."

"Never," the older man replied sleepily. "You're all mine." Sasuke fought down a blush at the blunt statement.

"Am not!" He managed to shoot back. "Now get off me!"

"Do you love me, Sasuke?"

The question surprised Sasuke. He didn't even know himself. How could he answer the man without making himself look foolish?

"What're you talking about?" Kakashi looked up at him and flicked his nose sleepily, making the Uchiha glare at him.

"You speak English, don't you? You know what I'm talking about." Sasuke glared at him, staying silent. Kakashi waited for a moment before biting the Uchiha's throat gently, making the Uchiha jerk underneath him. "C'mon – say something. I know you know." Kakashi raised his head and blinked at Sasuke, a no-nonsense look in his visible eye.

Sasuke forced himself to look away from Kakashi's flawless face. The mask was off but his headband still covered his Sharingan eye.

"No – I don't. I don't know WHAT you're talking about." Kakashi let himself get closer.

"Sure you don't." The heated words washed over Sasuke's lips, and he swallowed.

"Get off me, dammit! Go shower!"

"Only if you go with me." Red flushed Sasuke's face.

"Pervert! Get off me!" Kakashi's hand began to wander.

"No way – you're a comfy mattress."

"Shut up!" Sasuke tried to wiggle his leg loose enough to kick the older man off him, but his knee accidentally brushed against Kakashi's… _private _areas.

The sharp intake of breath Kakashi made let Sasuke realize what he did.

"Oh – _fuck _– I'm sorry! I didn't mean t–"

Lips on his silenced him, and his eyes went wide.

_No – no – no – GodDAMMIT no! Ah – FUCK! _

He jerked his head away, breaking off the kiss and pushing at the body above him.

"GET OFF ME!" He bellowed.

"Make me," Kakashi replied smoothly. Sasuke glared up with him, his cheeks a nice shade of pink.

"Bastard Jounin! OFF NOW!"

"I'm not a dog."

"You made a pact with them! That counts! Now GET OFF ME!"

A knock at the door cut him off.

"Kakashi-sensei! Tsunade wants you!"

_Thank God for you, dobe. _

Kakashi grinned down at the raven head.

"We'll continue this some other time," he breathed to him. "Until then…" he kissed Sasuke one last time before getting up and walking to the door.

Sasuke sat up immediately, glaring at the Jounin's back.

_Who says we will, damn you?_

Kakashi took enough time to look over his shoulder and give Sasuke the victory sign with a sly grin on his face before turning and exiting the apartment.

Sasuke could only stare at the door for a moment.

_How the HELL did I agree to LIVE with that guy?_

_**You didn't, remember? The old hag Tsunade made you. **_

_Oh yeah. Fuck. I think she KNEW this was going to happen. _

_**Duh. **_

Sasuke got up from the couch and sniffed his arm experimentally.

_Fuck again. That idiot didn't even take a shower before going to see the hag. I smell like HIS sweat. _

He didn't expect to actually not MIND the smell.

_Fuck again again. This SUCKS. _

A knock at the window brought him down to earth. He looked up to see a familiar face sitting right inside the room. His eyes widened.

"Kabuto…" the medic smiled sweetly at him.

"How ARE you, Sasuke-kun?" He asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes…" Sasuke replied cautiously. "Kabuto – what're you doing here?"

"You're finally beginning to realize what you've been avoiding this entire time," Kabuto said, completely ignoring Sasuke's question. "It's about time. I was afraid I was going to have to rape you to make you see."

Sasuke could only stare at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about? 'Rape me to make me see' – what the fuck does that mean?"

Kabuto merely smiled.

"You like Kakashi – duh."

Sasuke glared at him.

"Really?" He spat. "And what makes you think that?"

"I don't think – I KNOW. Because…" he raised his head and surveyed the Uchiha. "I know YOU. I know EVERYTHING about you."

"Tsk! I've heard those words before!" Sasuke snapped. "The last person who said them ended up dying because the truth was the exact opposite!"

"Only because they hadn't seen you in ten years – they were overconfident and misinformed," Kabuto replied smoothly. His eyes sparkled knowingly. "Not me – however. It's only been a year since I've last spoken to you, and even then I've watched you – watched your relationship with Kakashi."

"Fuckin' stalker!" Sasuke spat. "Why?"

"To see if – even through all of the pain you've been through – you were able to grow to like someone – possibly even LOVE," Kabuto answered. "I see now that you have – just today. You were worried sick."

"Just because I was worried sick means nothing!" The Uchiha hissed.

"Really? Then your love is blind."

"Shut up! You know nothing!" Kabuto's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Oh really?"

Sasuke found himself being shoved against the nearest wall, the medic's body being pressed up against his.

"You were never one to move on." The medic's voice was bitter in the Uchiha's ear. Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. He looked the medic in the eye.

"You're _jealous_," he breathed, unable to believe that the older ninja could even FEEL something close to that emotion.

A mouth was on his, a tongue being shoved down his throat and hands wandering all over his body before he could stop it, and he felt his pants being pulled down around his thighs.

"No – wait – Kabuto!" The medic bit his chin none too gently.

"Yes, you're right," he breathed to the gasping Uchiha. "I AM jealous – of both you and Kakashi. Of the bond you two share. Of the blindness you have for it. Everyday you take it for granted, and I'm sick of it. I'll show you – I'll shove it down your throat for you to realize it's there."

"And you think raping me is going to do that?" Sasuke spat. Kabuto smiled grimly at him.

"Exactly. With stubborn Uchihas, you need drastic measures to get a point across."

"But RAPE? Kabuto you would never –"

Warm lips silenced him again, and he bit down hard on the intruding tongue. Kabuto pulled away from him with a gasp. He glared at the Uchiha, who smirked at him.

"Rape means I don't want it. Rape means I'll fight," he explained simply. Kabuto returned the expression with one of his own.

"Fine – then I'll fight your efforts." He kissed the Uchiha again, and managed to avoid Sasuke's teeth long enough to strip the Uchiha, tearing apart his clothes and not even breaking apart to breathe, crushing Sasuke against the wall.

Kabuto took off his own button-down shirt, and his hands caressed the body he had pinned to the wall. Sasuke gasped.

_Goddammit I can't move – _

The medic was attacking his throat now, and Sasuke was well aware that he was digging his teeth into the flesh there, intent on leaving a disastrous mark. The grip he had on the medic's bare shoulders tightened, and he left deep marks that immediately turned red.

And it fucking frustrated him to see the wounds heal right before his eyes.

Right. Kabuto was a fucking medic nin…

_DAMMIT! _

Kabuto was bare now, same as Sasuke, and the Uchiha found himself being spun around to press into the wall, his back to the medic.

"Dammit!" He grunted out as Kabuto set his hand on his wrists, pinning them to the wall.

"Ready, Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto breathed in his ear icily.

"Go to hell, bastard medic!" The Uchiha snapped back, feeling his Chakra getting sucked out of his body, leaving him weak and

_fucking HELPLESS _

Kabuto smirked.

"Whatever you want, Sasuke-kun." With that, he tensed, and Sasuke felt blinding pain burst through his spinal cord.

"GAH!"

Sasuke bolted upwards as that same old pain burst through him, but then he realized it was only a ghost pain as he saw the room around him. The one next to him was up as well.

"What is it, Sasuke?" The other asked him, running a hand over his sweating face worriedly. Sasuke gasped and shook his head, wiping the sweat from his sweat from his forehead.

"Nothing. Just…" he sucked in a breath. "A nightmare…"

_A Goddamn fucking nightmare._

Powerful arms wrapped around him and pulled him back down to the bed, pressing his back against a strong chest.

"What about?"

"Just go back to sleep, pervert," Sasuke muttered. "It doesn't matter." He really didn't want to talk about it – the other always got so MAD whenever that day was mentioned.

And he always got so Goddamn _protective… _

"Tell me, Sasuke," the other commanded softly, kissing the younger shoulder blades.

"It was…" Sasuke fought to put the experience into words. "_That… _day…"

The other nodded solemnly behind him.

"Ah – I see." The arms around him tightened. "That day… are you all right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes – I'm FINE. Now go to sleep."

"No way – you woke me up – I need some payback."

"You're such a little kid!"

"And you're not. So it's okay."

Sasuke was on his back now, looking up into intense gray eyes. His eyes were narrowed and glaring.

"Okay for WHAT, pervert?"

"This."

He was being kissed all of the sudden, warm, rough lips wicked against his own. They were ones he welcomed – ever since a year and a half ago when that accursed medic decided to step into his life again.

Said medic was now dead, his head had been eaten away by bloodthirsty fish at the bottom of the river, his body hacked into pieces by the ninja dogs and ripped apart and THEN pushed over a canyon ledge. Sasuke was shocked that the one who could caress him so gently could command such bloodshed.

But then again, he wasn't any better.

The hands touching him, mapping out every inch of his skin – they can be used for completely opposite purposes.

One day they could kill, spill blood – and the next they can be running through hair, or touching another in the spot that made them gasp and squirm.

Ironic, really.

He was bare again – like that day – but he welcomed the touch that covered his skin now – welcomed the heat pressing against his own. Every time he was reminded of that day, he always felt so _dirty_…

It's strange that the exact same action but just with a different person could make him feel so clean…

_So fucking ALIVE_

When his body was intruded upon, entered, slammed into – there was barely any pain, and all rational thought was lost as waves of pleasure crashed against his inside walls, a heat that was forbidden yet intensely sought for pulsing madly inside of him.

The one above him came, and when he did it felt like a sun had bloomed inside of the Uchiha, filling up every crevice of his being with blinding light. The very feeling made him release as well.

A body slumped against him, warm and comforting in the aftermath.

As they lay there gasping, the question was put into play again.

"Do you love me, Sasuke?"

This time, there was no hesitation.

"Oh God, yes."

_Kakashi… _

**End of Jealous Pain**

**If you haven't already, please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


End file.
